finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon theme
A Dungeon Theme is a theme that plays during many of a game's dungeons. Many of the earlier games in the series, simply called this theme "Dungeon", still varying from game to game. The presence of this track is somewhat exclusive to early titles of the series, where space restrictions did not allow a great variety in sounds. More recent titles now have a different theme for each dungeon in the game, or dungeons that share a greater amount of tracks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy "Dungeon" can be heard at the Marsh Cave and the Mirage Tower, and also in some floors of the Soul of Chaos dungeons and the Labyrinth of Time. In fact, two other tracks are shared by the game's dungeons: "Matoya's Cave" and "Gurgu Volcano". Of these themes, "Matoya's Cave" also appears as a remixed arrangement in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as the Warrior of Light's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy II "Dungeon" can be heard at the Semitt Falls, Bafsk Sewers, Snow Cave, Deist Cavern, Tropical Island, Cave of Mysidia, Leviathan, Jade Passage, and Unknown Cave. A remixed, orchestral version of the theme can also be heard in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Firion's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy III "Dungeon" plays in the Sealed Cave, Subterranean Lake, Amur Sewers, Ancient Ruins, Mythril Mines, and Bahamut's Lair. A remixed, orchestral version of the theme can also be heard in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as the Onion Knight's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV is one of the games which gives the most use to "Dungeon", known as "Into the Darkness" in previous versions, as it plays at the Mist Cave, Underground Waterway, Antlion's Den, Ancient Waterway, Lodestone Cavern, Cave of Eblan, Sealed Cave, and, exclusively in the Advance version, in the Cave of Trials. It is reused in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Arranged versions of "Into the Darkness" are included on the Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon and Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV albums. The Celtic Moon version is also found on the Potion 2: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy album. An orchestral arrangement of the theme can also be heard in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Cecil and Kain's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy V's "Dungeon", also known as "Fate in Haze", can be heard in the Pirates' Hideout, Torna Canal, Walse Tower, Underground Waterway, Basement of the Castle of Bal, and Istory Falls. An arranged version mixing synthesizers and real instruments is included on the Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends album. Another arranged version appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Bartz's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy VI "Phantom Forest" is used as the theme for most dungeons. A remixed version of the theme is also heard in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Terra's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy VIII "Find your Way" is the theme for most of the dungeons in the game, such as the Fire Cavern, Centra Excavation Site, Tomb of the Unknown King, Centra Ruins and Deep Sea Research Center. A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII album. A remixed version of "Find Your Way" can also be heard in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Squall and Laguna's dungeon theme. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The dungeon music in ''Final Fantasy X-2 is called "Labyrinth". It plays in numerous locations, such as Chateau Leblanc's underground maze, the Fiend Haunt cave in the Thunder Plains, and the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. It also plays in the Chocobo Ranch during the "Clean Sweep" mission. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions "Cavern Where Evil Dwells" acts as a dungeon theme. Dissidia Final Fantasy Although no dungeons appear in this game, ''Final Fantasy's version of "Dungeon" was arranged and used as a battle theme in the game. It is one of the default music choices when fighting against Garland and Warrior of Light. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ''Dissidia 012 features several arrangements of the tracks above, including Final Fantasy's "Matoya's Cave", "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy II, "Into the Crystal Cave" from Final Fantasy III, "Into the Darkness" from Final Fantasy IV, "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy V, "Phantom Forest" from Final Fantasy VI, and "Find Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy II's "Dungeon" appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy as a downloadable Field Music Sequence track. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call In addition to the "Dungeon" of the previous game, which reappears as a Field Music Sequence without requiring its purchase, ''Final Fantasy VIII's "Find Your Way" appears as a Field Music Sequence track in this game. Category:Musical Themes